Nowa uczennica
Do klasy chłopców przychodzi nowa uczennica, która nazywa się Nicole Sunshine. Nicole spodobał się Fineasz i próbuje go poderwać, Izabela robi się wściekła i chce oderwać dziewczynę od chłopaka z pomocą Kai. Tymczasem Buford, Baljeet i Ferb spotykają w szkole kolegę, który nie chce im zdradzić swojego pełnego imienia. Bohaterowie *7-letnia Nicole *Tata 7-letniej Nicole *Mama 7-letniej Nicole *Nicole Sunshine *Mama Nicole *Heinz Dundersztyc *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Kaja Depther *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Summer Outside *PJ Odcinek Narrator: 25 czerwca 2010 roku. Zakończenie roku szkolnego. (Do domu wchodzi 7-letnia Nicole z mamą) 7-letnia Nicole: Tato, tato! Dostałam dyplom za ukończenie szkoły! Tata Nicole: Kochanie, jeszcze nie skończyłaś szkoły tylko zerówkę. 7-letnia Nicole: Och... to nawet ma sens. To gdzie pójdę po wakacjach? Mama Nicole: Do pierwszej klasy podstawówki, ale nie tutaj. 7-letnia Nicole: Nie rozumiem. Jak nie tutaj? Tata Nicole: No wiesz... przeprowadzamy się do innego miasta i tam będziesz chodzić do szkoły. 7-letnia Nicole: Ale... ja mam tutaj przyjaciół. Mama Nicole: Spokojnie, tam też będziesz miała przyjaciół. Nowych przyjaciół. 7-letnia Nicole: Nowych? To znaczy, że zemsta na Izabeli musi trochę poczekać. Mama Nicole: Co mówisz, skarbie? 7-letnia Nicole: Nic, mamo. Tylko mam jedno pytanie. Kiedy jedziemy? Narrator: 6 lat później. (13-letnia Nicole stoi przed samochodem, a w ręce trzyma telefon i coś na nim pisze) Nicole: Mamo, gdzie jedziemy? Mama Nicole: Do domu. Nicole: Jesteśmy w domu. Mama Nicole: No tak, ale jedziemy do miasta, w którym kiedyś mieszkaliśmy. Do Danville. Nicole: Ooo... super! Może uda mi się spotkać Fineasza i Ferba oraz dokonać zemsty na Izabeli. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Nowa uczennica (W szkole; na lekcji) Dundersztyc: (wchodzi do sali) Dzień dobry, klaso! Dziś poznamy nową uczennicę. (do Nicole) Proszę wejść. (przychodzi Nicole) Oto ona – Nicole Sunshine. Nicole: Cześć. Dundersztyc: Usiądź sobie gdzieś. Później się z nimi zapoznasz. (Nicole siada do ławki i zauważa Ferba) Nicole: (W myślach) Zaraz, przecież to Ferb! A obok niego Fineasz! Tak! I to właśnie z nimi chodziłam do zerówki. Ale z nimi była też ich najlepsza przyjaciółka, która zabrała mi tego Fineasza. Jak ona się nazywała? (Izabela przychodzi spóźniona na lekcje) Izabela: Dzień dobry! Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Dundersztyc: Izabelo, usiądź do ławki. Nicole: (W myślach) Tak! Nazywała się Izabela! Mi się wydaje, że nie są razem, więc ja zabiorę jej najlepszego przyjaciela, tak jak ona mi kiedyś. Fineasz będzie mój! (Później; na korytarzu. Nicole rozmawia z kolegami i koleżankami z klasy) Kaja: Jesteś nowa, tak? Skąd jesteś? Nicole: W sumie to ja tu mieszkałam od zawsze tylko kiedyś się przeprowadziłam do innego miasta, a teraz ponownie tutaj. Kaja: Cześć, jestem Kaja Depther. Nicole: Miło poznać. (zauważa Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz: Skąd nas znasz? Nicole: Chodziłam kiedyś z wami do zerówki. Fineasz: Zerówka... Nicole... ach, dobra. Pamiętam! Kope lat! (Nicole przytula Ferba, a następnie Fineasza. Izabela to zauważyła) Izabela: Przyszła nowa i już podrywa Fineasza. Już jej nie lubię. (podchodzi do nich) Eee.. co się tu wyprawia? Fineasz: Poznajemy się. Izabela, to jest Nicole Sunshine. Nicole, to jest Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. (Nicole i Izabela podają sobie ręce) Izabela: (niezadowolony uśmiech) Witaj. Nicole: (szyderczy uśmiech) Miło poznać, Izabelo. Skoro się już wszyscy znamy to może Fineasz oprowadzisz mnie po szkole? Fineasz: Pewnie. Nicole: (daje mu ręce pod ramię) Na tobie zawsze można polegać. (Fineasz i Nicole odchodzą, a następnie i cała reszta) Izabela: Jak widzę tą Nicole to aż roi się we mnie wściekłość! Kaja: I pewnie chcesz, żebym ci pomogła oderwać ją od Fineasza? Izabela: O tym nie pomyślałam. Zróbmy to. (odchodzi) Kaja: A mogłam się nie odzywać. Izabela: Idziesz czy co? Kaja: Idę, idę. (Ferb, Buford i Baljeet chodzą sobie po szkole) Ferb: Co sądzicie o tej Nicole? Niby nowa, ale już raz chodziliśmy z nią do klasy 6 lat temu. Buford: Serio? Nie pamiętam. Ferb: Ty nic nie pamiętasz. Buford: Taki jestem. Ferb: O co o niej sądzicie? Buford: O kim? Ferb: O Nicole. Buford: Jakiej Nicole? Ferb: Ta nowa, która do klasy doszła. Buford: Aaaa.... przeciętna. Baljeet: Ładna. Buford: Podoba ci się? Ferb: Przecież ty masz dziewczynę! Baljeet: Nie podoba mi się. Tylko stwierdzam fakt, że ładna. Buford: A gdzie Summer? Baljeet: W domu i uczy się do sprawdzianu z francuskiego. Ferb: A ty co się nie uczysz? Baljeet: Nauczyłem się już tydzień temu. (W domu Summer) Summer: Muszę się tego nauczyć! Muszę, muszę. Baljeet ma fajnie, bo się już nauczył tego tydzień temu. Me.. merci, że jesteś tu. Resztę zdania też muszę po francusku. (W szkole) Buford: Summer nie poszła do szkoły. Wow. Baljeet: No co? Ma zmarnować czas tutaj i się nie uczyć do sprawdzianu, który jest jutro?! Buford: Jakoś my teraz marnujemy ten czas. Baljeet: Bo wy to wy, a ona to ona. Buford: (do Ferba) Rozumiesz coś z tego? Ferb: Jak najbardziej nie. Kujony mają swój język, a my mamy swój. Buford: Nie-kujonowaty? A oni kujonowaty? Ferb: Można tak powiedzieć. (cisza) Baljeet: Chcecie coś z automatu? Buford: Ja chcę snickersa. Ferb: Ja wodę gazowaną. (Buford i Ferb podchodzą do automatu) Baljeet: I po co się odezwałeś? Teraz będę musiał im to wszystko podstawić. Buford i Ferb: Baljeet! Baljeet: Idę! (podchodzi do nich) Baljeet: Na co czekamy? Ferb: Aż ktoś nam ustąpi miejsca, bo automat zajęty. Buford: (do kolegi, który nie radzi sobie z automatem) Pomóc ci? Kolega: Jeśli byś mógł. Buford: Znam pewną sztuczkę. (zaczyna klepać automat w różnych miejscach, a on się otwiera) Kolega: O, dzięki! Baljeet: Czyli nie muszę już wam stawiać? Buford: I tak musisz nam oddać hajs za wczorajszą pizzę. Baljeet: Och. Ferb: (do kolegi) Jak się nazywasz? Kolega: Jestem P... PJ! Baljeet: PJ? To skrót od jakiego imienia? PJ: Eee... ja... skrót? Jaki skrót? To nie żaden skrót tylko moje imię! Idę już na lekcję, ale dzięki za pomoc! (szybkim krokiem odchodzi) Ferb: Coś mi tu śmierdzi. Buford: Sory, nie zdążyłem do łazienki. Ferb: Zaraz... co?! Nie! Chodziło mi o to, że ten PJ ukrywa swoje prawdziwe imię i chciałbym się dowiedzieć, żeby łatwiej było go zapamiętać. A tak poza tym... Buford, fuj! Buford: Hehehehe... (Na stołówce; Fineasz i Nicole siedzą i ze sobą rozmawiają. Kaja i Izabela obserwują ich zza krzaków) Kaja: I jaki masz plan? Izabela: W sumie to nie mam planu. Kaja: Oblejesz ją sokiem? Izabela: O, to dobry pomysł! Kaja: I znowu mam rację. (Izabela i Kaja podchodzą do nich) Izabela: Cześć Nicole, Fineasz. Co robicie? Nicole: Rozmawiamy sobie Izabelko. Izabela: To sup... (rozsuwa krzesło i zaczyna siadać, wtedy "przez przypadek" nogi jej się wyślizgują, siada i ręką odpycha sok z kubka w stronę Nicole) Ups! Nicole: Aaa! Izabela! Oblałaś mnie! Kaja: No przecież teraz każdy o tym, gdyż wykrzyknęłaś to na głos. Nicole: Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! Izabela: Ja? Nie... zdaje ci się. Przypadki chodzą po ludziach. Fineasz: Chodź Nicole. Pomogę ci to zmyć. Nicole: Dzięki Fineasz. Na tobie zawsze można liczyć. (Fineasz z Nicole odchodzą) Izabela: Ale... co? Nie! Fineasz miał się z niej śmiać, a nie jeszcze jej pomagać! Kaja: I co zamierzasz? Izabela: Na razie poczekam czy ta plama się zmyje. Potem pomyślę co dalej. (W szkole; PJ pije wodę z kranu. Nagle przychodzą do jego Ferb, Buford i Baljeet) Ferb: Witaj kolego. (PJ wypluwa wodę z buzi na Buforda) PJ: Aaa! Co tu robicie?! Buford: Ej! Czemu na mnie? PJ: Wystraszyliście mnie. Buford: To mogłeś na Ferba. On cię wystraszył. PJ: Sory. To czego chcecie? Baljeet: Twojego imienia. PJ: Mojego imienia? Po co wam je? Przecież już go znacie. Jestem PJ. Ferb: PJ to nie imię tylko skrót od jakiegoś imienia. Chcemy się dowiedzieć jak masz naprawdę na imię. Wtedy cię lepiej zapamiętamy. PJ: To nie jest żaden skrót! (PJ ucieka) Ferb: Łapać go! (PJ ucieka, a za nim biegnie Buford, Baljeet i Ferb) PJ: Co ich to obchodzi, jak mam na imię? (PJ się potyka) PJ: Aaa! Powinienem wiązać buty. Buford: Skok na bombę! (zaczyna skakać na PJ'a) PJ: Aaa! Nie, nie, nie, nie! (Buford skacze na PJ'a przygniatając go) PJ: Moje żebra! Czy możecie wziąć tego wieloryba ze mnie? (Buford schodzi z PJ'a) PJ: Dzięki. Ferb: Przyznaj się, że to skrót. PJ: Nigdy! Ferb: Buford? Chcesz sobie poskakać? Buford: Nie, nie chce mi się. Ferb: Yyych! Teraz powinieneś powiedzieć: "No pewnie, że chcę". Buford: No pewnie, że chcę... coś zrobić. Mógłbyś powiedzieć co? Ferb: PJ, jeśli się nie przyznasz to Buford zrobi z siebie trampolinę. Buford: Aaa... to mam zrobić. Ferb: Przyznajesz się czy nie? Baljeet: Ja bym ci radził, żebyś się przyznał. PJ: Ja... nie przyznaję się! Buford: Ooo... to się teraz pobawimy PJ w tram-tram. PJ: Co?! Nie! Ferb: To powiesz czy nie? PJ: Dobrze, dobrze. Przyznaję się, że PJ to skrót od mojego imienia. Ferb: Ha! Wiedziałem! Baljeet: Teraz je zdradź. PJ: Zapomnij o tym. (Buford szykuje pięści) Dobrze, dobrze! Powiem. Moje prawdziwe imię brzmi następująco w takiej kolejności, w której powiem wam teraz, żebyście dali mi spokój do koń... Ferb: Gadasz czy nie?! (Fineasz i Nicole wychodzą z łazienki. Dziewczyna ma ubraną koszulkę Fineasza, a on ma na sobie samą podkoszulkę) Izabela: Eee... dlaczego Nicole ma twoją bluzkę? Fineasz: Jakoś ty nosiłaś moją bluzkę w pewnym opowiadaniu, w którym byliśmy 3000 lat przed naszymi czasami i nie marudziłaś. Izabela: Bo to inny wszechświat. Nie mieszaj opowiadań. Nicole: Tej plamy ręcznie nie da się zmyć, więc Fineasz podarował mi swoją bluzkę, żebym nie chodziła w samym staniku. On naprawdę jest taki pomocny. Jeszcze raz dzięki wielkie, Fineasz! (całuje go w policzek i odchodzi) Fineasz: (daje rękę na policzek przy czym rumieni się) Ech... nie ma sprawy. Kaja: I co Izabela? Jeszcze pogorszyłaś sprawę z tym sokiem. Izabela: Ech, daj spokój. To jeszcze nie koniec. Będę ich obserwowała i pilnowała dopóki ona stąd nie odejdzie. Rywalizacja trwa! (Napisy końcowe) Ferb: To powiesz nam już? PJ: Powiedziałbym, ale będziecie się śmiać. Ferb: Nie będziemy. PJ: Jakoś wam nie wierzę. Baljeet: To uwierz. Ferb: Jak ty powiesz swoje pełne imię to my podamy swoje. PJ: Ech... no nie wiem. Ferb: Spróbujemy się nie śmiać. PJ: (bierze głęboki wdech) Tak naprawdę nazywam się... Pączek z dżemem. Buford: Pączek z dżemem? Gdzie pączki? PJ: Nie ma pączków. To moje imię. Ferb: Pączek z dżemem? Serio? Nie rób se jaj. Baljeet: Nie żartujesz? PJ: A czy wyglądam na żartownisia? (Ferb, Buford i Baljeet zaczynają się śmiać) PJ: Mieliście się nie śmiać. Ferb: Sory PJ, ale to naprawdę śmieszne. Rozumiemy, dlaczego nie chciałeś nam powiedzieć. PJ: A teraz podajcie swoje imienia. Buford: Ja jestem Buford. Nie mam pełnego imienia. Baljeet: Ja też nie. Jestem Baljeet. Ferb: Ja Ferb. Moje pełne imię to Ferbs. PJ: Ferbs? No i widzisz? Twoje imię jest akurat normalne! A może macie jakieś drugie imiona? Ferb: Drugie imiona? A może drugich imion już nie zdradzajmy? Baljeet: Ferb? Czy ty coś przed nami ukrywasz? PJ: Ja powiedziałem. Teraz twoja kolej. Ferb: Ja.. będziecie się śmiać. PJ: Ekhem! Ferb: Dobrze! Moje drugie imię to... Monica. Buford: Co? Baljeet: Monica? Ferb: Tak. Jestem Ferbs "Ferb" Monica Fletcher. PJ: Czemu Monica? Ferb: Moja mama miała tak na imię. Baljeet: Dlaczego nie masz na drugie imię Lawrence? Ferb: No właśnie nie wiem. Mam babskie imię. (PJ, Baljeet i Buford się śmieją) Ferb: Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Miałeś rację, Pączku z dżemem. Pączek z dżemem. (Ferb również zaczyna się śmiać) KONIEC